500 ways to exasperate tecna
by musa lover
Summary: Hey guys! 100000 ways to annoy Bloom got me inspired so heres the sister one about how to exasperate Tecna! ENJOY. Go onto my pool to vote if i should do 100 ways to annoy each person in winx, witches, their boyfriends, villans and more.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys

This is my new story about how to annoy tecna, don't give me wrong I like her but "a million ways to tick of Bloom inspired me. So here it is Enjoy!

1) Go up to tecna and say "How strange" When she asks what's strange say: I thought you were a girl then walk away

Go up to Tecna and say I thought you were smart. As she stands there confused remind her of that incident when Bloom, Stella and Layla went to shadowhaunt and she lost connection (Not that anyone cares about Bloom but it should make her mad but if not guilty)

Say that you thought fairies were supposed to be pretty then run away as she shoots tech energy at you.

Say that her hair styles cute, for a guy

Flirt with Timmy in her presents (Yes it may coarse you to throw up but still, it will get her pissed)

Go up to her and ask that the other girls only like her so they can get free homework from her

Dress up as Bloom and smash all her computer stuff, be sure to leave heaps of crime evidence then set back to watch the show

Tell her that she reminds you of someone, When she asks who say Lord Darker

Tip water on all her tech stuff (you can get Layla to use her powers for this or any water fairy you can find)

Get her homework and write Griselda sucks all over it

Hit her with a spade (yea I no it's random but she'll totally get pissed and if she don't then she's not normal!)

Keep on whining that you need Digit coz your computer broke until she lets you

Invite all your friends (Tecna's friends if she has any) to a pool party but don't invite her, when she asks why you didn't invite her say that you didn't want to embarrass her coz she cant swim considering she spends so much time inv front of her computer.

Hey so heres chapter 1!

Tell me what you think and give me some idea's!


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back! Hey guys, im sorry for the lack of updating but anyway im back! Heres chapter 2!**

**These next ideas are from xxxMusaRockz**

13) Go up to Tecna and tell her that Timmy isn't in her league and when she says 'you really think that?' say 'yeah he's too good for you'

14) Pour water all over her in the night and when she doesn't fry say sorry and tell her you thought she was a computer

16) Tell Timmy Tecna's seeing someone else too often and tell him to meet her 2moro and make sure tecnas sitting in front of the computer when Timmy walks in and when Timmy asks and tecna denies it barge in and say 'she is just look at Whats in front of her'

**The next ones are from Chlibi Horsewoman **

17) Tip water on her head and get upset when she doesn't explode

18) Tell her you've seen the future and she should know that her daughter's gonna be a little out there

19) Tell her you agree with her father's computer (one of the comics had a story in it about how her dad used a computer to try to arrange a marriage for her- it didn't work)

**These next ones are from Olivia!**

20) Go up to her and make fun of her cloths

21) Pretend to be her friend then ignore her

22) Invite all her friends to a party except her.

**These ones are from me- Gasp!**

go up to her and say " Was there a power cut?" when she says no and asks why say "oh, I thought that was why your cloths were so ugly"

Say "I can't believe that people think your smart, since Musa gets better grades than you"

Go up to her and give her some money to buy cloths that aren't rags

Put a paper bag on her head and say much better

Put Digit in a draw and say, "Did you know nanotech pixies taste like Chicken?" then laugh as she goes frantic looking for Digit.

**Thanks all for now guys, please review to give me some more ideas!**

**If this is a hit I might do one for each winx Character**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for the reviews, I love reviews. Anyway, should I dis all the winx on here or just Techna?**

**These next ones are from Kyree Winx**

28) Rush up to Tecna, ask if she was the one who incorrectly blamed Professor Avalon with being the Angel of Doom, and ask for her autograph.

29) Continuously use terrible grammar around her.

30) Sing Allison Iraheta's song "Robot Love" whenever she is around.

31) Annoyingly hum the Jeopardy theme song whenever she talks.

32) Ask Tecna if it was fun closing the Omega dimension gate.

33) When asked to explain your annoying behaviour, answer with "Just 'cuz" or mimic her British accent (4kids dub).

**From me**

34) run up to her and say OMG over and over, when she says what say OMG it's the most retarded girl in the winx! And run away

35) as her if you can take her to school to show your class what a bad hair day looks like.

35) Make it look like Bloom and Timmy are kissing.

36) Go up to her and say "How strange" when she asks what strange say " I didn't know Timmy was gay"

37) Keep singing the song that gets on everybody's nerves

38) tell her Prof Griselda is the angel of doom and then just watch the show.

39) Make a fake video of Timmy flirting with Icy and send it to her

40) When you are at the zoo, say real slowly in a voice you speak to dumb people what every animal is, when she asks what are you doing say " since your such a nerd I would of thought you wouldn't know these things"

41) Send a video of Tecna snoring and talking in her sleep about Timmy and send it to the witches. Make sure you edit it to make it a bit more embarrassing.

42) hit her with a bat and when she asks what was that for say sorry I thought you were icy

43) Tell her Lord Darker is prettier than her

44) whisper to the winx about rubbish and when she comes just randomly start laughing

45) get digit to destroy all of Tecna's tech stuff


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! It's the school holidays and I got bored so I thought I'd update this story!

These first few are from me

46) When Tecna starts to get tired run up to her with a computer charger and say "don't worry Tecna I got the charger!"

47) When she gets sick say "get your computers away she has a computer virus!"

48) When you get invited to Layla's home world with the rest of the winx say "You better stay here, we don't want you to short- circuit"

49) When she eats say "I didn't know computers could eat food"

50) When she walks into glass go up to her and say "Tecna you mustn't be that smart if you don't know what a bucket is!" (From the first season when they had the party and no magic)

This next one is from floratecnafan14

51) Make a fake video of Helia and Timmy kissing and show it to Tecna!

The next few are from…. Drum roll please…. Chrissiemusa!

52) Say "uh Tecna I think you have a virus," when she asks what virus answer "well what else could give you hair like that!"

53) Stand in Tecna's room staring at her computer, when Tecna asks what it is turns to her and say "so this is what you are leaving Timmy for."

54) Look behind Tecna's ear and follow her wherever she goes. When she finally asks "what are you looking at," reply "just trying to find the made in China tag."

Next ones are from…. Sulfur angel!

55) Sneeze on her

56) walk up to her, say, "Excuse me, but I have a problem that requires the assistance of a girl. Could you direct me to the nearest girl?"

57) same as above, just swap out "girl" for "fairy"

58) start talking about something, and partway through a thought, pause as if thinking about how to word the next part, and just leave the conversation hanging

59) when she's at her computer, start saying, "Tecna! Look Tecna! Look, look, look! Tecna! Tecna! etc." and when she finally turns to look at you, say, "Made you look." in a sing-song voice.

60) ask her for a large sack and a shovel, and tell her to ignore any strange noises she hears tonight

61) form a vuvuzela band, and hold practice in the room next to her bedroom

62) get a ventriloquist dummy, try to flirt with Tecna but keep getting interrupted by the dummy, who's also trying to flirt with Tecna

63) get into a heated argument with the dummy over who has a better chance a scoring with Tecna, and turn it into a fully-fledged fight, where it clearly visible that you are controlling the dummy's actions

64) as she's sitting down in front of her computer, slip a whoopee cushion onto Tecna's chair

65) start up a conversation with her, but during the conversation, keep leaning over trying to get a good look at her butt

66) glue fake vomit to the screen of her computer

67) go out into the courtyard when it's crowded (works even better if she's there as well), say, "I'd like to dedicate this next song to Tecna.", sing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga

68) strike up a conversation with Tecna, and part-way through, with no warning, break into a dramatic air-guitar solo, ending with smashing your air-guitar, and then act like nothing just happened

69) remove all the outfits in her closet, replace them with clown suits

70) Walk up to Tecna (works best if she's talking to someone) and slap her in the face with a herring and walk away

These next great ideas are from… Phil From Produce

71) Stand 10 feet away from her, look at her, say "She's cute!" and when she thinks you're talking about her, start walking to her, but walk right by her.

72) Go behind her, and hit her. When she gets mad, say "sorry, I thought you were Justin Bieber."

73) If she tells you she's sick, say "well, let's install an anti-virus program."

74) Say "techno music sucks."

75) And the ever so classic...-say "Strange, isn't it?" and when she asks what, Say "I've got bigger boobs than you and I'm not a girl or overweight."

Kyree winx is up next!

76) Walk up to Tecna and ask "Are you lost?" When she asks why you ask say "Because Red Fountain is next school over." (her Sister's comment)

77) Ask Tecna what brand of hair dye she uses. (If she doesn't answer, ask Roxy.)

78) Make an obnoxious beeping noise when she backs up and when she glares at you say "overload, overload."(Her Sister's comment)

79) Ask her to fix your laptop and when she states it isn't broken say "So YOU can't fix it?"

80) ask her if Lady Gaga is a relative.

81) Ask Tecna if Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny exist and when she says no start crying uncontrollably.

82) Ask Tecna what the probability is she'll do your homework for you. When she says zero state "I'll take those odds!"

83) Walk up and comment about Bill Gates and Stephen Hawking being smarter than her.

These next few are my ideas

84) When she's in the room ask the other winx wot it's like sharing a dorm with a guy.

85) Ask Musa wots it's like having an android in her room

86) Go up to her and say "ha, since when are their male fairies?"

87) Same us above but say "since when does Alfea accept males into the school?

88) go up to her and say 'hey cutie I'd love to take you for a drive' and when she turns around say "Ahh! I thought you were a guy!" and run away.

89) Say "don't forget to take your anti-virus meds"

90) Say "I bet your parents are proud" when she says why say "Their little computer is all grown up!" and start fake crying.

91) When she start crying say "Sorry don't wanna fry your circuits now do we"

92) When you see her in her enchantix say "Ahh He's a cross dresser!"

93) look at her intensity and then say "I don't get it" when she says what say "where do your plug the charger in? 

94) Ask her to download something for her and then come back a few minutes later and say "have you finished?" when she says yes look at her and say "But it doesn't say download complete!"

95) Whenever she walks into the room or you see her burst out laughing and point at her and when she says what just laugh harder.

96) When she gets really sick take her to a computer repair shop and when she says why are we here say "They will know how to fix you, I mean you probably just have a computer virus' cheerfully

97) Tell her that hair dye damages computers

98) When she gets tired in a battle say "stormy can you please electrocute Tecna? It'll recharge her batteries"

99) When she starts talking about technology walk around her inspecting her and ash asks what you're doing say "Looking for the off button!"

100) tell her someone likes her and when she says who say "My computer! You guys will be a great couple!"

Wow I'm up to 100! Thanks guys for all your ideas I couldn't have come up with them. I hope you liked my update and I'll update soon and as always feel free to give me some ideas! And thank you to everyone who has reviewed and given me some ideas. The next character I'll do is Roxy.


End file.
